<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Obey Your God by Wealthywetsunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959064">Obey Your God</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wealthywetsunny/pseuds/Wealthywetsunny'>Wealthywetsunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Far Cry 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Don't take it too seriously, F/M, For a friend I swear, Handcuffs, I promise it's just a crack fic, I'm not this weird normally, Kidnapping, Smut, request</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wealthywetsunny/pseuds/Wealthywetsunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some good, sinful smut for y'all John lovers</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Seed/Rook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Obey Your God</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Elliegh">Elliegh</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwarfiplier/gifts">Dwarfiplier</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A friend of mine had a nice little challenge they wanted to give me. Because they're my friends and they wan't to make my life harder :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rook isn’t too sure how she got here. Her memory is a colorful, drug induced haze. She knows she should be scared, nothing about this situation screams </span>
  <em>
    <span>safety, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but she can’t bring herself to tremble under John’s probing gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The handcuffs do a lot to ruin the usual fear he instills in her. She’s used to frayed ropes that leave burning marks on her skin for days at a time. Not...whatever this is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knows the rumors that surround John. That he used to be wild, he used to party. So him having a set of blue, fuzzy handcuffs isn't that surprising. At least they’re soft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deputy,” his voice drops to something close to a growl, “you seem distracted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snorts, head dropping as she squirms in the chair she’s tied to. Trying to find a comfortable position before she sighs and realizes it’s impossible. “A little,” she admits lowly, “this is all kinda…” her lips twists as she searches for the right word, “fucked up.” She smiles when his hands clench into fists at his sides. “Even for you, John.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I needed some way to catch your attention, didn't I?” He stalks forward, blue eyes turning dark when he ends up crouched before her. “And I’d say it worked.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rook bobs her head in a nod. Taking this moment where he’s rambling about something she’s not listening to, to take a look around this room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His bedroom; not some dark cell or his confession room, tucked deep underground in his bunker. Whatever the purpose of this is, it’s personal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rook!” His fingers were suddenly on her jaw, clenching her skin between neatly trimmed fingernails. “You’re not paying attention.” He holds her tighter, fingers slipping down to her neck to </span>
  <em>
    <span>squeeze. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“This is important. The matter of your soul is important.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His nostrils flare, and she briefly wonders, with the power he has, if anyone has ever dared to defy him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe my soul can’t be saved. Maybe, I belong in Hell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His nostrils flare, “I wouldn’t joke about that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughs, a lilting sound that has his cheeks flushing pink all the way up to his ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think you’re going to win this war by acting this way, deputy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rook shakes her head firmly just to loosen the hold he still has on her throat. He lets go with a frown, hands limp in his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think you’re a hero. That you’re doing good. But we both know that if you really care about your friends you’d say yes to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks away again, unable to take the way he’s staring at her. She traces the ornately carved wood of his door, the tiled floor leading into his bathroom and the small dog plush sitting at the head of his bed. It’s cute, the strange juxtaposition between such a childish toy and the monster John is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s talking again, hands roaming on her shoulders and down her arms. Then he tracks her gaze and sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘If anyone, then, knows the good they ought to do and doesn’t do it, it is sin for them.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That draws her back. Has her focusing again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James 4:17-21. So stop trying to pry into my personal life with your wandering eyes and listen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinks rapidly with a shake of her head, he isn't giving her much of a choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think--” he pauses, knowing him it’s solely for dramatic effect, “I think that tonight we’re going to use a different method. When someone like you has committed so many transgressions things have to get a little more...rough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rook’s not quite sure what happens next, her mind is still muddled, but suddenly she's looking up at John. Lying on red, silk sheets. The handcuffs are all but gone, leaving behind only a faint impression that’ll be nothing but a memory within the hour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face is close to hers, mere inches away. And she knows that if she wanted to, she’d be able to kiss him. So she does. She closes the gap between them, pushes her lips to his and </span>
  <em>
    <span>moans. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her mouth opens and her tongue sneaks out, asking for permission. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She feels him smile, then he’s kissing her back, the initial shock he must’ve felt wearing away into the realization that </span>
  <em>
    <span>they’re actually doing this. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>John’s rough, using teeth and making her bleed. His hands find her shoulders and he shoves her down, glaring at her as he hovers above. There’s anger in his once light eyes, like this is somehow her fault. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like you like this,” he mumbles, pulling back to tug at his shirt. Carefully undoing each button, teasing her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beneath me. Doing what you must for the Project, for the Father.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rook snorts, using this time to wiggle out of her own clothes. “Fucks sake don’t mention your brother during this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” He’s bare chested now, scars and tattoos on display for her to see. To touch even, when he doesn’t recoil when she reaches out to trace his skin. “He’s the figurehead of all this. He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>the Father, </span>
  </em>
  <span>more important than you realize. And apparently, he thinks you're special.” He runs an appraising eye over her, hands dropping to tug her jeans down the rest of the way, until she’s left in her bra and panties. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John smiles down at her, “he might be right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rook wants to yell at him again, that she doesn’t need to hear about his crazy, inane religious ramblings, but he’s sucking at her neck before she has a chance to speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Through a muffled whine she cups the base of his skull and murmurs into his ear. “Your precious Father isn’t here right now, he isn’t the one fucking me. It’s just you and me, John.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>breaks him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s greedy with his touches, tearing off her bra and almost snapping the elastic of her panties had she not bent her knees just right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he’s still wearing his jeans, and the fabric is scratching against her skin when he trails down her body and plants himself between her thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, my dear, open up for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first pass of his tongue down her folds sends spikes of heat racing through her belly. He’s tentative, gauging her reaction, not wanting to miss a thing. He kisses her clit gently when he spreads her with his fingers. Smiling when she whines and her hips buck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patience,” he chides, lifting his head to meet her eyes. And when he does...oh the picture he makes is absolutely sinful. His mouth is hanging half open, taking in lungfuls of air. His beard is covered in her slick, clinging to his tongue and sliding down his throat with every swallow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rook clenches her thighs around his head in response, tangling her hand in his hair to push him down. He laughs at her neediness, though surprisingly he doesn’t protest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She keeps her hips planted firmly on the bed this time as his tongue makes even passes over her clit, siding down towards her entrance before he retreats and pushes in two fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pumps his fingers at a steady pace, crooking them up and hitting a spot deep inside her that makes her moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John makes her come like that. Two knuckles deep with his thumb swirling around her clit and her arching up off the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s left gasping, clinging to the sheets for purchase. Half dead to the world as she is—with the last dregs of pleasure washing over her—she can’t quite resist when John slots himself between her thighs, now just as naked as she.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s the blunt press of his cock head against her entrance before he pushes inside. Sliding into her and bottoming out too quickly. And for a second, she thinks she won’t be able to take him. But then he stills and gives her time to adjust and she realizes how foolish that thought was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You feel great.” He all but growls, biting her ear to keep from completely losing his cool. She throws her head back, reaching up to run her fingers through his dark hair. “That’s all you baby.” He huffs, pulling her body up; her legs wrap around his waist with one swift, clean movement. He pushes deep inside her, her ass hitting his thighs as she bounced up and down with remarkable speed. His eyes go wide at the sudden change of his lady. She went from a contained lion to being one of freedom. Never before had he thought he would be the prey in sex. But with her fingers raking his back, tearing the skin and leaving red pulsing lines, he couldn’t help but enjoy the new submissive role she forced him into.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hisses, her eyes shut as she picks up her already fast speed. For the moment she’s absolutely selfish. Fucking him for the sole purpose of making herself come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She relents in tearing apart his back to grab a tuft of his hair, pushing his head forward so that his lips can wrap around her hard, pink nipples. His tongue circle the sweet, stiff bud, her moaning coming to a crescendo as her second climax approaches. John himself could feel his high reaching its peak, watching her heavenly image of domination in the window’s moonlight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finishes before her. Uncaring for the moment that he’s not wearing a condom, that he just came inside her with the sort of reckless abandon that makes babies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John isn’t quick to release her. He lets her ride his slowly softening cock until she’s coming for a second time when his fingers dip between her folds. He gathers her to his chest and lays a kiss to her cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rook rests her head on his chest, listens to the steady thrumming of his heart to remind herself that she’s alive. She feels safe in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s flops bonelessly on his bed when he slides her off his lap , eyes threatening to close as she curls up. And sleep is mighty tempting right now. Having John lie down next to her and for them to curl up beside one another sounds heavenly. She wants to tell him so, she cracks open her eyes more fully to locate him when she’s suddenly yanked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her feet trip over each other and she would’ve fell if not for John. He holds her against his chest and shushes her when she begins to protest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you feel, my dear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tired,” she confesses without thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hums, a hand coming up to stroke up and down her spine. She squirms in his grasp, painfully aware that they’re both still naked, that at any moment he could pull her back into bed and expect a round two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good. Very good. And, y’know, I was thinking…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t we lay down and talk about this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sloth is a sin. Now listen, I was thinking, couldn’t you see us together? Aren’t we made for one another?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“John—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s more than awake. Shaking in his arms, fear racing through her veins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let's do this properly, come,” he tugs her forward, until he’s forcing her bare back against the wood of his door. “On your knees.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rook puts up her hands, trying to keep his at an arm's length away. She flinches when he steps forward and she feels the warmth of his skin beneath her palms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your knees must yield to my will! Do you understand that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her lip quivered, unsure whether he’d lash out if she spoke. She knew Jonn to be violent, that he’s not a man to be messed with, that she shouldn’t have ever fallen into bed with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now she’s paying the price. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look so scared, now, on your knees.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rook goes down when John grabs the front of her legs and </span>
  <em>
    <span>pulls. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She yelps at the sudden pain that lances up her thighs. She wants to scream or cry, but she can’t. She’s too scared, fear has sealed up her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to take care of you, I’m not letting you run outside and cause chaos, I’m not risking that. I will not risk losing you after I’ve just found out how perfect we are together. Can’t you imagine our future together? You and I, finally happy, drinking strawberry milkshakes together and tasting pure bliss. You have nothing to worry about, when the Collapse comes, when the world is finally cleansed by God’s fires, you will walk through Eden and guide our flock as the Mother you were always meant to be.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>